Not the same person
by Redmisery
Summary: Post Hogwarts,Draco moves to DiagonAlley and things are never the same again.Rated for some violence and slash content.
1. Leaving Hogwarts

A/N This is my first HP fanfic. I have written other things before, but never uploaded it to the net. Please review. Thanks. hugz

* * *

Chapter 1

It was with somewhat of a loss in my heart that I left Hogwarts the day I graduated.

I looked up at the castle where I had spent the last seven years of my life.

So much had happened, so many memories, sad, happy, weird, funny.

The sun was hot and I could see some of the school owls flying around in the air around the school, gazing down at all us graduates on the school ground.

Dumbledore had died in our 6th year, leaving Prof. McGonagall to fill in as the headmaster.

She did a good job, even though she was a Gryffindor.

I remember secretly hoping the head of my house, Prof. Snape would become headmaster, and how irritated I was when he didn't.

Naturally, the wonder trio, embraced her as the new headmaster at once. That made my insides want to jump out of my mouth.

After 5th year, when those prats made sure my father, who I thought was invincible, got locked up in Azkaban, I swore I would get even with them.

I remember the looks me and that bloody Potter shared. Looks that could kill.

I tried my best to get inside his skin and torment him during our sixth year.

No matter what I did, his idiotic friends came up and spoiled everything for me.

Not only did he have that Granger girl and Weasley at his side like always, now he also had the little Weasley girl, that imbecile Neville, that freak of a girl Luna and nearly all of Gryffindor at his side too.

To say the least it was a hard task to even try to get anywhere with my snide remarks.

After christmas in my sixth year I tried instead to stay away from the lot of them.

But I could not help but observe them in secret. A part of me envied Potter for having so many friends that would literally die for him.

As I stood there and remembered my life at Hogwarts my eyes wandered around the grounds and gazed lazily at all the students. Suddenly my gaze stopped as I saw Potter standing with that Weasley girl, Ginny I believe her name is. He had his arms around her and they were kissing.

I sighed. So Potter has found love while I am all alone. Sure, I dated Pansy on and off since 4th year, but I never truly felt anything for her. I just went along with the dating since it was expected of me, a Malfoy, to date a pureblood girl from a good home.

It was only a few months ago that I had to tell her that I had no intentions of ever giving her a ring on her finger and making her a Malfoy. She cried a lot, But what could I have done, I was not about to live the rest of my life with someone I did not love just because I was who I was.

I looked out the window in my train compartment as we were going back to London. I felt sad that this was my last train ride away from my old school, my old home.

I did not much look forward to going home to my mother. She had been acting more and more odd ever since my father got taken away. She hardly ever spoke to me anymore. The house elves where my only companions back at Malfoy manor.

It was indeed a very lonely and a very cold place.

When I went inside the huge black door of my house I was as always greeted by one of the house elves. My mother was as usual sitting in the garden, smoking and starring of into space with a blank look in her eyes.

I just made my way up to my room and sat down on my bed with a sigh.

Looking around my perfectly spotless room, full of stuff I realised that I did not feel at home here. I had to get away , get my own place, start my own life, away from all of this.


	2. DiagonAlley

Chapter 2 

A few weeks went by, as I spent everyday browsing the papers for an apartment. I knew my trust fund was large so I would not have to worry about getting a job until after some time.

Finally I found an apartment in Diagon Alley, just across from Gringotts. It was a large apartment on the top floor.

It didn't take long before I was settled there.

The first few weeks of freedom was heavenly.

I decorated the apartment just the way I wanted, and I spent the days browsing around the streets, looking in all the shops. I knew I could at least take two years, maybe even three before I needed a job to help keep my money from running out.

One sunny afternoon, nearly a year after graduation, in early august I went by a shop I knew I had passed many times before but not taken any notice of.

Now my eyes stopped at the sign above the shop.

Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes 

So this is where the twins shop ended up I thought with a smile.

Although I have always hated Ron Weasley, somehow I always had some sort of respect for the twins.

I remember the year they left, that was when I realised that I could look at a boy and find him attractive. Both twins were very attractive I must admit.

I used to think about them sometimes, what it would feel like to kiss one of them.

I shrugged as those thoughts came back up in my head.

This was not the right time to start letting my hormones get the better of me.

I could only imagine what my father would have done to me if I would have told him that I felt lusting feelings over a boy rather than a girl. There hadn't been to my knowledge any one in my family ever who were gay or bi. That just wasn't the Malfoy way of life.

It was when I realised for sure I was at least bi, in my 6th year that I started to become more and more withdrawn. I hardly ever spoke to the people in my house that I used to hang around with. But I tried to keep up my ways around Crabbe and Goyle, the poor idiots would not have known how to act if I wasn't there guiding them all the time.

They weren't that bright so they never noticed the change in me.

I tried to glare and smirk whenever Potter or his friends came close, and that seemed to be enough to fool the idiots that all was right with the world.

Sure, I never did like Potter or his friends. I always hated them, but like I said before, at the same time I envied them.

As it was I took a deep breath and stepped inside the store. It was large and full of gadgets and candy and fireworks.

I glanced around at all the young kids looking around at all the stuff in there.

Suddenly I heard a voice I recognised over by the counter.

I slowly looked over and saw George standing there, talking to a young kid.

Yes, I had learned to see the difference between the twins.

My mouth fell open slightly and I felt my heart begin to race.

George looked really handsome. His hair long and tucked behind his ears, a sparkling smile that made his eyes gleam. I noticed that he had got a nice body, his shirt was tight and showed of his slim but very toned chest and arms.

I let my eyes wander over his body and his face for a moment before I broke away from my trance and set my face into the old Malfoy coldness, perfected with my famous smirk.

I walked with my back held straight and my head held high over to the counter.

As I stopped I took a breath and said in a cold voice.

"George Weasley, I see your little shop is doing well...."

The boy snapped his eyes up and looked down at me, seeing as he was much taller.

His smile faded into a sneer and he replied with an equally cold voice.

"Malfoy, to what do we owe this pleasure?"

I felt a cold river running down my spine at the way he was looking at me. I almost lost my cool, but I pursed my lips and looked at him with an ice-cold glare.

"It is none of your business why I am here, but as it is, I just felt like popping in and seeing with my own eyes how the only two remotely talented Weasleys were doing with there little jokeshop."

At these words I noticed George's cold eyes becoming warmer and a small smile grace his handsome face.

"Did I hear you correctly Mr Malfoy, did you, Draco Malfoy, just pay us some sort of a compliment?!"

Now I could not keep my cool any longer, my face grew softer and I could feel my own cold eyes warm up and a smile spread on my face.

"Yes, you heard me correctly."

With that I turned on my heel and left the shop, leaving George standing there with a puzzled look on his face.


	3. A not so good surprise

Chapter 3 

That night I lay in my bed thinking about George Weasley and how handsome he had looked today. I closed my eyes and imagined his smiling face before me. I couldn't resist licking my own lips a little when I thought about what it would be like to let my lips play with his lips.

I felt a warm feeling spread all over me as I was thinking this and suddenly I was scared.

Not that these thoughts or these feelings were new to me. The hundreds of times I had dreamed of the Weasley twins back in school was a proof of that.

Even after they left I sometimes dreamed of them, mixed with dreams of different good-looking boys in school. But there was always something different whenever I thought about the twins, George mostly.

Seeing him again today only made these feelings grow stronger.

The thing was I had no idea if he was the kind of guy who would fall for the same gender or not. Even if he was, he would probably not give me, Draco Malfoy, the one who had made his brothers life hell during school, a chance.

I sighed and hugged my pillow tighter to me.

There was only one thing I could do, I had to try to make friends with both the twins, even if it took me years. That was the only way I could even remotely stand a chance in the long run.

After a long shower in the morning I put on my best robes and did my hair the best I could before walking out to meet a new day in Diagon Alley.

It was a cloudy day and not as warm anymore. I made my way to the usual cafe where I had made it my morning routine to have my breakfast at.

I sat down at a lonely table just by the window and ordered a warm butterbeer and toast and eggs.

As I was eating I gazed out the window at all the people walking back and forth in the streets, some in a hurry and some taking things slow.

Just as I was about to take another sip of my butterbeer I felt a hand on my shoulder so I put it down and looked around.

Behind me stood none other than Harry Potter.

"Malfoy" he said and nodded his head a little at me in a greeting.

My first instinct was to snap back to my old cold self.

A sneer marked my lips and I gazed coldly at him.

"Potter!"

Without saying a word Potter sat down in the chair in front of me and looked at me in silence for a while.

I tried my best to keep my face strong and cold, but it proved very hard since I was curious to know why on earth he was sitting here with me.

"Did you want something Potter?" I asked as I sipped on my butterbeer.

A dark shadow could be seen in his eyes as he narrowed his lips and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Well as a matter of fact, Draco, I would like to know if you had anything to do with your father being released from Azkaban yesterday!"

These words hit me like a ton of bricks and all my sense of cool evaporated in to thin air.

I felt the panic within me surface and the sweat starting to build on my forehead.

"He...is...o..out?!" I asked with a small voice.

Potters looked at me funny, almost with pity.

"You didn't know? You look scared, are you afraid of your father?"

I met his eyes and stood up fast without saying a word and within a few seconds I was out the door and running down the streets towards my apartment.

Just as I got to the door of my apartment a dark figure stood up from the chair over by the stairs. My heart almost stopped in my chest, it was my father.

"Draco, aren't you going to invite me inside your new home?" He asked with a demanding voice and eyes with so much darkness in them it terrified me.

I simply nodded and mumbled

"Yes father" and let him inside my apartment.

As he stepped inside his gaze went all around and he wrinkled his nose almost in disgust.

I just stood over by the window, looking at me feet, dreading what my father might say to me.

"Is this what you left our home for? You live almost like some common wizard..." he said with a sneer.

I still didn't say anything I just stood there, looking up at him with my best poker face.

He stepped closer and looked down at me.

"I am most unpleased with the way you have been acting this past year Draco!"

I pursed my lips and glared at him the best I could.

"Whatever do you mean father?"

This seemed to enrage him further, I could see storm clouds in his eyes.

"First you do badly in school, you stopped acting like a true Malfoy, then you gave up your chance to make a good pure-blooded girl your wife. For what reason, I don't see a replacement. Then you leave our home, you leave your mother in despair all alone, to live like some good for nothing Weasley in diagon alley! This won't do at all, you have disgraced the Malfoy name, I am ashamed of having you as a son!"

At these words I felt the little colour I had in my face vanish and my knees go weak.

Then I gathered myself and spoke in a weak voice.

"What if I prefer to find a man instead of a wife, what if I prefer to live my own life as I see fit."

When I said this my heart beat very fast and I looked at my father.

He seemed to be boiling over with anger.

"You will do no such thing, that is unthinkable of a Malfoy. You will disgrace me no longer. You will have to rectify all that you have failed me. You will join us, you will join the death eaters, you will prove yourself worthy of the Malfoy name!" he said and took yet a step closer to me.

" I will never do that!" I said and gritted my teeth. I knew Potter had stood against Voldemort just a few months ago and killed him. So there was no dark lord, but the death eaters were still there, the ones that had not been imprisoned in Azkaban, and they were after revenge.

That was the last straw for my father. He grabbed me by the neck and through me to the floor, then he took his cane and started to beat me over and over again, harder and harder with each stroke.

I had to bite my lip in order not to cry, I would not give him that satisfaction.

I bit down so hard that I could taste the blood in my mouth. The pain in my body from his violence grew stronger and stronger the more he hit me.

When finally I blacked out in pain he left me there, lying on the floor, blood all over me.


	4. Getting help

Chapter 4 

It had been almost half an hour before I woke up to find the apartment empty, empty of my father.

The pain in my body was terrible, I tried standing up but it hurt so much I felt like screaming out loud. But I didn't, I bit back the pain and made my way down and out to the streets, there was only one place I could think of going.

I limped slowly down the street, tears streaming down my face as I whimpered in pain with every step.

When I found myself outside Weasleys shop I dropped down on the ground with a cry.

The door opened and I heard a gasp.

A tall man with red hair sat down beside me and put an arm around my shoulder. I looked at him and saw that it was George and his eyes were full of worry and compassion.

"Oi! Fred!! Come out here, help me take him inside!" He yelled.

Soon Fred came out and they both helped me inside the shop and into a backroom where they had a sofa. They let me lay down in the sofa before Fred left to watch the shop while George kneeled by the sofa, looking right at me with soft eyes.

"Draco, what happened? Who hurt you like this?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

I lowered my eyes to the floor and swallowed hard before replying.

"My father..." I said in almost a whisper.

George's eyes went wide and he looked horror struck.

"Lucius is out of Azkaban and beating up on his own son? Do you know why?"

I looked him in the eyes and felt tears starting yet again to stream down my face. I had to swallow even harder and take a few shaky breaths before I was able to speak again.

"He was angry with me for dumping Pansy, and moving out, and not acting like a true Malfoy. He wanted me to join the death eaters but I refused, that's when he started to beat me..."

I sobbed a little after I said that and looked shyly at him once again.

George looked like he was somewhat in shock and his eyes locked with mine and I could see the warmth in them, the concern. My heart skipped a beat and I sighed.

"I am glad to hear you are on the right side of things, but it is not safe for you to go back to your apartment if your father is on the warpath with you. Tell you what, come stay with Fred and me until we can figure out what to do about this."

My mouth dropped at this and I starred at him in wonderment. Did he really say I could live with them for a while, was he really going to open up his home to me, Draco Malfoy?!

Apparently yes since he was now talking with Fred about me staying.

I couldn't help but smile a little to myself.

After a few minutes he came up to me again with his wand out. I looked at him a little puzzled and he just smiled and said.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to do some healing charms on you so you will feel better."

I relaxed and let him get to it.

He pointed his wand at me and said a few words and then repeated them while moving the wand all over my body so he could heal everything.

I smiled as I felt the pain slowly vanish from my body, and the cuts mend themselves.

I had to give it to him, he sure knew his way with healing charms.

As he stood up I suddenly felt an urge to ask him.

"George, how come you are being so nice to me? After all I have done...during our time at school."

He looked at me and raised his eyebrow a little and a small grin could be shown on his lips.

"Well, Draco, I don't hold grudges, I can see you are not the same little boy you were back then. I always try to give people at least 2 chances. And to tell you the truth, I have always felt that there were more to you than what you led on. Besides, seeing how badly hurt you were from your own father, the way your eyes looked out there in the streets, that told me more than anything that you needed to be given a chance."

At these words I sat up in the sofa and smiled at George, and he smiled back.

"Thank you George, this is very kind of you and I can assure you that I am not the same person I once was...to much has changed."

"Well then Draco, let me take you to our place now, we can apparate from there later to get some of your stuff. I think you need to rest for a bit after what you have been through today."

With that he led me out of the shop and towards his and Fred's apartment.

It didn't take long before we were there.

They had a really nice apartment I must admit.

I looked around as George waved his arms about as to show me his home.

He then led me to the sofa.

"This is gonna be your bed for a while. I hope it will due." He said, looking at me a little funny. I knew that look, he thought about what I had been used to up until now.

I just shrugged and looked at him.

"It'll due."

With that he hurried and got me a pillow and a blanket and showed me where everything was.

I just nodded in silence.

"Ok, I think you know your way around now, and I have to get back to the shop, be sure to rest and me and Fred will be back later tonight." He smiled at me with a smile that could melt stone and my heart began to race once again.

"I'll be fine, see you tonight!"

I stood there and looked at the door for a few moments after he left.

This felt surreal. I, Draco Malfoy, was going to live for a while with the guy I had had the most fantasies about. A smile graced my face as I went and lay down for a while on the sofa.


	5. The twins apartment

Chapter 5 

I must have fallen asleep, because the next time I opened my eyes the door opened and the twins came inside.

I sat up and straightened my robes a little as I looked at the two boys.

George came up to me first and looked at me with a smile.

"So, had a good rest?"

I nodded just as Fred too came up with a smile on his face also.

We sat there in the sofa for a little while, talking about this and that.

They were very nice to me these two handsome young men.

Just as we were talking about Quidditch, Fred got up in a hurry.

"Oi, where are you going?" George asked with a raised eyebrow,

Fred laughed a little.

"Well, I just remembered I promised to take Angelina out to dinner tonight, so I have to hurry so I won't make her wait for me for too long"

George winked at him and I smiled. So now I knew that Fred at least was off the market.

"So Draco, fancy some supper?" George asked as he got up and made his way to the kitchen.

I nodded and followed him. I knew hardly anything about cooking. When I lived at the manor the elves always did all of that and since I moved out I had taken a habit of going out to eat all my meals.

"So, you cook your food yourself?" I asked with almost a hint of my old sarcasm in my voice.

George looked at me a little strange but with a smile.

"Well yes I do, it is actually really fun to cook. Do you mean to tell me you've never cooked yourself?"

I shook my head and gazed at him with my cold silver eyes.

He just smiled and shrugged and started to cook and telling me all the time what he did.

I hardly heard what he said as I was so busy just savouring the beautiful man in front of me.

I noticed the constant smile on his face, the glow in his eyes. How his hair shone in the light from the window above the sink. His toned body under his tight clothes.

Merlin this man was beautiful.

My knees felt a little weak now so I sat down at the table and fiddled a little with my robes, but I never broke my gaze from George.

Good thing he was to wrapped up in his cooking to notice me looking at him with eyes that most surely showed lust.

The food was amazing, George sure was a great cook. During our meal we talked openly about school memories, sports and the jokeshop. I even laughed and that felt really good after all the bad stuff that had happened over the last year.

By desert he looked me in the eyes with a smirk. It made me feel a little uneasy.

"I have a question about something I heard from Lee Jordan, who heard it from a Slytherin in a year under you...." He made a pause and I almost held my breath.

"Is there anything to the rumour that you fancy boys over girls?"

I let out my breath and felt me cheeks go warm. I couldn't look him in the eyes so I looked at his shoes and nodded a little.

"Yes.....it is true..."

There was a silence for a few seconds and I wanted to stand up and run away, but I didn't.

Finally he spoke.

"Draco, you don't have to feel ashamed of it." With that he got up and waved his wand and said a spell. Now the dishes were doing themselves.

He took out two butterbeers from the cupboard and led me to the sofa once again.

We sat there in silence, sipping on our butterbeers, gazing into the flames in the fireplace for a long time.

Suddenly I heard a pop just outside the door and then a knock.

George opened the door and to my dismay, Ron, a person I did not very much fancy to meet right now entered the apartment, giving his brother a hug.

I put down my butterbeer and sat up as straight as I could and let my face go as blank as I could. I had no intentions of showing to much weakness around Ron.

Just as they finished the hug Ron looked my way and his mouth fell open and his eyes grew wide and dark.

"What the bloody hell is HE doing here?!" he said in almost a yell.

George put his arms on his brothers shoulders as if to calm him down.

"Now Ron, don't get all worked up about this. Draco is not the same boy you once knew in school. He has been through a lot and we are helping him hide from his father and the rest of the deatheaters."

Ron blinked a little and seemed to relax just slightly, but I could see that he had his fists so tight that his knuckles were white.

I swallowed and stood up to face Ron.

George stepped aside and let me and Ron stand in the middle of the room, face to face.

"Malfoy, is this true...or is this some sick twisted game of yours?" Ron said with a cold voice.

I sneered at him and took a step closer.

"Be careful with what you say Weasel!"

He just pursed his lips at me and gave me a look that sent lightning flashes my way.

"As it is, what your brother said is true. My father came back and was very angry with me for dumping Pansy and not acting the way he wanted me to. He wanted me to join the deatheaters but I refused to do so. That's when he beat the crap out of me and left me bleeding on the floor. Your brother here helped me, he healed me and now he took me into his home. So I would expect you to at least treat me with some respect, as I am trying my best to show some to you."

It took a lot of willpower for me to say what I just said to one of my biggest enemies from school. But I felt very proud of myself for being the bigger man here and offering the olive branch.

Ron seemed almost dumbstruck at what I said, he stood there with wide eyes and an open mouth for a long time before he finally said something back.

"Ok ...Draco....If you really did refuse to cross over to the dark side there must be some sense in that brain of yours, and if you will treat me proper than I will try my best to do the same to you. But you should know that this won't be easy for me."

I nodded and went and sat down in the sofa again, picking up my butterbeer.

Ron sighed a little and went and sat on a chair in front of us.

"So Ron, what brings you here this evening then?" George asked as he waved his wand and muttered "accio butterbeer".

A bottle came zooming from the kitchen and landing in front of Ron, who picked it up.

"Well, mum sent me. She wants to invite you to dinner tomorrow. Hermione is coming also and Harry will be there since he is now staying with us."

George smiled.

"Yes I am very well aware that he is." He said with a wink.

"We will gladly come for dinner, sounds great. I am always up for mums good home cooking. But can you inform her that we will bring a guest also" he nodded in my direction as he said this.

Ron pursed his lips a little and looked at me with angry eyes. But I could see that he was struggling to come to terms with me being a houseguest here.

"Ok, I will inform her." He then drank the whole butterbeer fast and stood up, nodded to his brother, ignored me and disappareted.

In the silence that followed I began to dwell on the same old thoughts that I used to have in school.

Mingle with the dirt poor Weasley family, bloody Potter and that mudblood.

It didn't sound like an ideal evening for my taste.

But then again, George would be there, and I did just promise Ron I would try to treat him with some respect due to my current situation.

I sighed as I knew that I had no choice but to go to this dinner with the twins, and I would try my best to be civil with the family and with Potter...and....Granger.

I shrugged at the thought.

George opened two new butterbeers for us and handed me one with an odd look in his eye.

"Um, I hope you will be able to be respectful to my family tomorrow. I know your past, and as much as I have seen you have changes now, I am still a bit worried about you, in the same house as the people you could never get along with in school..."

Surely he was not stupid this particular Weasley. He had obviously seen the look in my eyes as I was dwelling on tomorrow.

I put down my butterbeer and took a deep breath before looking him straight in the eye, with as stern a face as I could possibly make.

"I am not going to lie to you and say that everything will go smoothly tomorrow. But I am however prepared to say that I will do my best to control what I say and do around your family."

He nodded and sat back with a sigh.

Just as we had finished our butterbeers the door opened and Fred came in with a huge smile on his face and an odd light in his eyes.

George hurried up to his brother.

"Well, how did it go??"

Fred blushed a little, but still with that huge grin on his face.

I couldn't help but smile a little myself from looking at the happiness in his face, and the eagerness to know about his brothers night, in George's face.

"I asked her, and she said yes. She started crying even, she knocked over our drinks as she flung herself over the table to kiss me..." Fred said with tears of joy in his eyes.

George hugged his brother tightly and laughed and looked so happy for him that it warmed my otherwise so cold heart.

"This is wonderful! I can't believe you are getting married bro!" he said and dragged Fred over to the sofa and sat him down next to me.

"Did you hear that Draco, Fred here will be a married man soon. Angelina just said yes to him!" I could see tears of joy in George's eyes, just as in Fred's.

I smiled and nodded.

"Congratulations Fred." I said as I shook his hand.

* * *

A/N : To be continued. Please let me know what you think of it so far. Thanks. hugz 


	6. a new day

A/N: Thank you for the reviews so far. =)

* * *

Chapter 6

The next morning I woke up before the twins. The apartment was quiet and I could still hear them breathing heavily in their sleep.

None of them had closed the doors to their bedrooms so there could hardly be any sound that I would not hear.

I put on my robes and went into their tiny little bathroom to straighten my hair and wash my face.

As I looked in the mirror I was startled to see the look in my eyes.

They were not the same eyes I was used to seeing in the mirror every morning. These eyes were softer and showed a lot more feeling.

I sighed as I wondered whether or not I would be able to give people my famous death glare with my new softer eyes.

It took another 30 minutes before one of them woke up. Fred came from his room, wearing only his boxers, yawning.

"Morning!" I said as I sat down in the sofa.

Fred looked at me and nodded with a smile before walking into the bathroom, closing the door.

Just as Fred was done, George came out, also wearing only his boxers.

"Good morning Draco, sleep well?" He asked me with a smile.

I nodded and smiled a little.

It didn't take long before the twins were of to work. This time I didn't plan on staying in all day. I needed to go to my apartment and get some of my things so that was my first plan for the day.

Since it was a nice day out I thought I'd walk there instead of apparating.

The streets were packed with people so I didn't really have to be afraid of running into my father and his death eater partners. Even if I did there would be so many wizards around that could help me, and I would also not take things without a fight like I did yesterday.

The walk to my apartment didn't take that long, before I knew it I was there. I stopped just outside my door to take a few deep breaths. Some part of me was afraid of seeing my father in there.

I slowly pushed the door open and held out my wand in front of me before I stepped inside.

The apartment was dark, and everything was just the way I left it yesterday.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I lowered my wand and started making my way into my bedroom to pack some clothes.

I used magic to pack the clothes into a trunk as well as some other personal belongings.

I was glad this was Diagon Alley and not some muggle street. This way I could use a spell to make my trunk hover in front of me as I made my way back to the twins place.

The rest of the day I spent mostly in the apartment since I didn't want to run into any death eaters. Among the things I had packed with me was a few of my favourite books so to pass the time I began reading one of them.

When I had gotten halfway through the book, only stopping once to grab a bite to eat, the twins came home looking really happy about tonight's dinner with their family.

I sighed a little as I wasn't sure how well this evening would turn out for me.

George and Fred changed into some of their nicer robes and started fussing a little with their hair.

Just as they were finnished, George turned to me and looked at me from head to toe.

"Do you want to change into better robes too Draco?"he asked.

I looked down at myself and realised that I had put on clothes that didn't match one bit today.

I shrugged and started to change into one of my best robes.

George kept walking back and forth in the apartment, chatting to Fred about Angelina and the wedding and how to bring all of that up at home. I couldn't help but to look at him and admire how handsome he was.

At one time, when I was standing with a bare chest, just before I put on a shirt, I could have sworn I saw George's eyes dart my way and a small smile spread on his face. I was sure I was just imagining things.

"Ok, I am done!"I said and both the young men turned my way and smiled.

"Great, lets go then."Fred said and I had to take a deep breath.


	7. Arriving at the Burrow

Chapter 7 

As we apparated onto the front lawn of the Burrow, I almost fell into a puddle of mud.

George had to grab my cloak in order for me not to fall.

I looked around me, hoping no one saw this. I felt utterly embarrassed.

"Welcome to the Burrow Draco!" George said and smiled at me as him and Fred led the way to the front door.

We were greeted by a smiling Mrs Weasley who gave both Fred and George huge hugs.

Then she turned to me and smiled and held out her hand.

"Welcome Draco, I'm Molly, please come in and make yourself at home."

I smiled at her and nodded.

"Nice to meet you." I said as I stepped inside the house.

Over by the stove I saw Ginny and Hermione standing and helping out with the cooking.

Ginny looked up with a slight frown on her face as did Hermione.

I just nodded a greeting to them and followed the twins into the living room and sat myself down on the sofa next to them.

Harry was sitting in an armchair by the fire and he looked straight at me when I came in.

"Hello Draco." He said as he eyed me up and down.

"Potterâ.eh I mean Harry!" I said and tried to make my face as blank as possible.

Just then Ron came into the room and he went straight to the twins and greeted them, me, he just looked at and nodded slightly without a word.

I could tell by the way he looked at me that he really hated having me under the same roof as his family.

The tension in this house could be cut with a knife, and I knew it was all my doing.

As I looked around once again I noticed George getting up as Mr Weasley entered the house.

He walked over to him and called for his mother. Now they were standing in the corner, talking in hushed voices, and every now and then both parents looked my way. Mrs Weasley's face was full of concern.

I gathered from this that George had told them about me and what had happened.

After a few minutes, Mr Weasley called me over. I reluctantly made my way over to him.

"Let's go outside in the yard and talk Draco." He said and started making his way outside with fast steps.

I followed and once we were out in the garden he stopped and looked at me.

"George just informed me that Lucius is out of Azkaban and that he paid you a visit yesterday abusing you. Is this correct?"

I looked down at the ground and felt a little uneasy.

"Yes, that is what happened."

"Did he also say that the death eaters are still out there and tried to make you to join?"

At this I could not speak, I just nodded and had to swallow hard to stop myself from starting to cry.

"I see, this is not good news. You are not safe, and I do believe that George did the right thing letting you stay with them. That will be the last place your father will look for you at. I will inform some important people of this and we will make sure that you are protected."

I looked up at Mr Weasley as he spoke this and couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"Thank you sir!" I said and he smiled at me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Want to go inside now, I am sure dinner will be ready soon."

I shook my head.

"No I rather stay out here for a few more minutesâ.to think." Mr Weasley nodded and walked into the house, leaving me alone in the garden.

The garden was not very well kept, but still it had a beauty to it in its own way. I enjoyed standing out here in the fresh air, looking around the garden.

Just as I was observing a butterfly flying around a flower, I heard footsteps behind me and turned around.

It was George, he had his hands in his pockets and stopped right in front of me, looking at me with eyes full of concern.

"Did you have a nice talk with my father?"

I smiled a little and nodded.

George shuffled his feet in the grass and ran his hand through his hair, looking at his feet and then back up at me again.

"You know, we will help you. Keep you safe. Things are going to get better again, I am sure of it. Are you feeling ok?"

I could have sworn I saw something flicker in his eyes when he said this.

"Thank you. I know. Yeah, I am alright, considering everything. I just feel a little out of place here. I am sure Ron, Harry and Hermione hates my guts. I am as you know not to fond of them either, but at least I have promised myself to try and give them a chance."

I sighed a little and looked George right in the eyes.

He smiled a little and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll have a chat with them and make sure they won't bother you too much."

As I was about to open my mouth to speak again, Molly called from the house that dinner was ready.

"Shall we go and grab some food then?" George said to me, still with his hand on my shoulder as we made out way into the house


	8. The dinner

A/N: Thank you soo much for the reviews, they make me smile, so please keep them coming. I am glad that you like my story. Here is chapter 8. Read on!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I was seated next to Harry and had Mrs Weasley at the other side of me and George right in front of me.

On Harry's other side sat Ginny and I could see them sharing loving glances at each other.

Ron sat next to Hermione and they too looked very cosy together.

The food looked good as Mr Weasley began cutting up the chicken and handing pieces out to everyone.

After everyone had their plates full of food, we began eating. A chatter began around the table in a matter of a minute. Everyone seemed to be happy and enjoying this time together. Every now and then I would get a cold look from Ron or Hermione, but I tried my best to ignore that as I was eating.

I could feel George's eyes on me as I was drinking my pumpkin juice so I looked up and met his eyes from across the table. He smiled at me.

"Do you like the food Draco?" he asked.

I smiled a little back and nodded.

"Yes, it is very good, thank you Mrs Weasley!" I said and nodded a little at her.

She beamed at me and padded my shoulder.

So this is what it must be like to have a warm and caring family, even Potter with no family get to share in on this one. I might very well have misjudged the Weasleys all these years.

At these thoughts, other thoughts about my father drifted into my head.

It was his fault that I had acted like such a huge prat before. I had been brought up to be cold and proud of the family name.

This was such a different world to what I was used to, and I liked this world so much better.

After dinner everyone gathered in the living room and George said he wanted to let everyone know about me. I felt a little uneasy at this and sat myself down in a corner with my hands twisting at my robes.

"I have already told mum and dad, and Ron knows too, but I thought that all of you should know why Draco is here and what has happened." He started saying and everyone's eyes were on him, his mother and father smiled at him and looked at me with concern in their eyes.

"Draco met his father the other day and he tried to make Draco join the death eaters and Draco refused to do that so Lucius beat him up and left him. Draco found his way to our store, badly hurt and we helped him and took him into our home. As you can understand he is not safe to be alone since his father and the death eaters will want to make him pay for not joining them. Father has agreed to help get the order involved to protect him. Please, remember that he is not the same person you knew in school. So treat him the way you would any of the people you consider to be your friends"

At this there was a silence in the room and everyone looked at Draco. Ron's eyes showed a mix of both content and worry, as did Harry's. Ginny and Hermione however showed nothing but pity and concern.

Within minutes I had had hugs and pats on the back from everyone present. Harry asked me the same question Ron did yesterday and I simply said that George spoke the truth and that I didn't want to let old grudges hold anymore. He smiled at me and hugged me too and welcomed me to the "right" side.

It felt weird but good to have gained their trust.

That small part inside of me that still heard all of my fathers opinions tried to surface, but the other part of me pushed it back. How could I have ever not liked these people. How could I have survived all those years with no love and only living on hate and coldness. It was beyond me.

I was glad I had finally woken up and realised what I needed in life and found my own path, away from my father and the dark ways.

After about half an hour later, Fred got up and cleared his throat.

He now had the attention of all the room.

"I have something to say too. Yesterday I proposed to Angelina and she said yes, so I will be a married man soon.!"

The girls gave of shrieks at this and ran up and hugged him. Mr and Mrs Weasley beamed at him and congratulated him.

They also made him promise to bring Angelina to dinner soon so that they could plan for the wedding.

All these emotions were starting to get to me so I walked outside to the garden once again to get some air and some space.

I saw that George followed me and I couldn't help but smile a little to myself.


	9. Talk by the pond

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. My internet broke down for a while so I couldn't update. Anyway, here are 2 more chapters. Thanks again for the reviews, they make me feel good.

* * *

Chapter 9

I sat down on a stone by the pond, looking at the fish swimming there. I could hear the footsteps of George coming up behind me. I turned around and looked at him just as he stopped in front of where I was sitting.

George's looked a little worried and ran a hand through his hair before speaking.

"I'm sorry if it felt weird for you when I told everybody in there about what happened to you." He sighed.

I looked at him in silence for a while. It had felt weird when he told them, but at the same time, I was overwhelmed by how much this family seemed to care about someone like myself.

"It's ok George. Don't worry!" I said and gave him a little smirk.

He smiled and sat down in front of me on the grass and I could not help but feel how my heartbeat began to beat faster at the way he looked smiling at me like that.

We sat there in silence just looking at each other for a few minutes.

I smirked once again and noticed a slight pink shade move over his cheeks.

This made me feel a lot more confident.

"Why are you blushing if I may ask?!" I said in a low voice and with yet another smirk over my lips.

Now his cheeks were becoming more red than pink and he looked at the ground and then up at me.

I could tell he was slightly nervous.

"Well, I like it when you smirk like that, you're very handsome when you do that." He said in almost a whisper.

I felt my heart swell and yet more confident spread over me.

I gave him a huge, genuine smile and reached down, putting my hand on his shoulder, looking straight into his blue eyes.

"Thank you George, may I say I find you very handsome too?"

At these words his eyes flickered from my eyes, to the ground, to my mouth and then back to my eyes.

"Are you being serious?" he asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

I just nodded with my hand still on his shoulder.

Yet again we found ourselves sitting gazing into each others eyes in silence for a moment.

Then without thinking I leaned in and placed my lips gently on his.

It was over in two seconds and I looked into his eyes and could see confusion as well as happiness in them.

"I'm sorry..." I said and let him go, standing up.

He quickly stood up in front of me, looking me straight in the eyes.

"You don't have to apologise." He said and let his hand stroke me lightly over my cheek.

It felt like fire had touched me just then, but in a good way.

The moment was interrupted as Molly once again called from the kitchen that it was time for tea.

We both sighed a little and walked inside, without touching each other.


	10. A flash from the past

Chapter 10 

Everyone was chatting about Fred's upcoming wedding as we were having our tea. I looked over at George and saw that he was deep in thought, with his eyes on his teacup.

I had a pretty good idea what he was thinking about.

I was thinking about the same thing, the kiss.

It had felt wonderful to finally kiss him, even if it was just that little peck.

That peck made me want to have more and my eyes drifted over his lips again.

At this moment he looked up and our eyes met. I smiled at him and he smiled back with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Oi, George, what are you thinking about mate?" Fred asked and elbowed him in the side.

George looked startled but shrugged it of.

"Nothing really, I just pictured you in a wedding dress..is all."

Fred's big grin was wiped away with a horrified look.

"Me in a weddingdress? That would look dreadful" with those words everyone began laughing, including me. I did find the mental image of Fred in a dress rather amusing.

It was nearly midnight before we were back at the apartment and needless to say we were all tired.

Fred was the first to stagger into bed, leaving me and George sitting on the sofa in the living room.

I looked at him when he stretched out his arms and legs and yawned widely. Even that looked sexy to me.

My gaze travelled all over him and I felt a heat start to build up in my body. All my senses were screaming out for me to touch him, hold him, kiss him. Yet I did nothing.

I just continued looking at him until he spoke.

"Well, I'm beat, I'm going to get some sleep. Have a good night Draco, and I'll talk to you in the morning." He said and I could have sworn he winked at me before he went into his bedroom, leaving me all alone.

Now was as good a time as any for me too to get some sleep.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face, thinking about the man I wanted.

I must have slept really hard because when I woke up the twins were already of to work.

I got up and went into the kitchen. Just as I was about to open the fridge I found a letter on it. It had my name on it.

I took it and sat down with a glass of pumpkinjuice.

_Draco,_

_You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up. Me and Fred went to the shop, feel free to stop by at lunchtime (noon) if you want to have lunch with us, or rather me, I guess Fred will have lunch with Angelina._

_Fred also informed me that he will go stay with angelina tonight, over the weekend. So I guess that leaves us two alone in the apartment._

_About what happened at the burrow...well I don't know what to say. I think we need to talk and well, figure things out over the weekend when we don't have my nosy twin next to us._

_Anyway, do take care and have a nice day, hopefully see you at lunch,_

_George_

I had to read the letter 4 times before everything had sunk in. An entire weekend alone with him. For some reason that scared me. I knew what I wanted, but I had no idea what he really wanted and I didn't want to scare him or blow things before they even got started.

I took my time getting ready, all the while thinking up things to say to him at lunch for starters. I wanted to look my best too so that he would find me attractive. Merlin, I am starting to sound like such a woman.

I sighed as I stepped out of the apartment. I needed to take a walk and clear my head. Things were starting to freak me out a little. I was having flashbacks of my old personality every now and then and I did not like it much.

I despised my father and everything that he had forced me to believe in during my youth.

It had almost been a blessing in disguise when Potter and his friends managed to get my father into Azkaban and forcing me to slowly re-evaluate my life.

Part of me wanted to thank him for that. But part of me could not since there still seemed to be a lot of coldness between the boy who lived and myself.

I knew it would probably take time before me and him would ever call ourselves friends, and even longer for me and Ron.

I stopped to look at the windows of some of the shops. Seeing some stuff I knew I wanted, but that I did not plan on buying until I knew I could be back in my apartment.

It was yet about an hour before I had to go to meet up with George so I went up to the shrieking shack to sit down on a rock by a tree, just relaxing and enjoying the view.

A laugh started to spread from me as I remembered the time when I had seen Potters head floating in mid-air here.

It seemed like such a long time ago.

Suddenly I could hear footsteps coming my way and I looked around and saw Crabbe coming my way.

"Well, well, Draco Malfoy...I haven't seen you in over a year, where have you been?" He said as he stepped up to me as I stood up from the stone.

I glared at him with as cold eyes as I could muster, and this time, they got truly cold since Crabbe was a part of my old lifestyle, the one that I wanted to get rid of for good.

"I've been around, keeping to my self mostly...really none of your business Crabbe!" I said with a cold voice, followed by my famous sneer.

I could tell my coldness made him take a small step back and eye me with suspicion.

"Ok, I can take a hint, I'm not as daft as you might think Malfoy." He said and gave me a glare I had never seen from him before.

Before I had time to say something he had turned on his heals and left.


	11. Lunchdate

A/N: I am sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I've been having a bit of trouble writing latley.But hopefully that will fix itself soon. Hope you like my story so far,and keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 11

I had to stop for a moment outside the shop and take a few deep breaths to calm my nerves.

When I stepped inside I was greeted by George who came from behind the counter, holding a sign that said closed for lunch, in his hand.

"Draco, good, you are just in time. I'm just gonna put this on the door and then we can head for lunch." He said with a smile.

I smiled back at him and nodded.

The walk to the cafe where we would have our lunch was quiet. We just walked, looking at each other in small glances every now and then.

It wasn't until we both had sat down and ordered our food that George finally spoke to me.

"I am glad you came to meet me for lunch like this Draco" he said with a smile.

I smiled back at him and felt nervous at the way he looked at me.

Then the food came and we started eating in silence for a few more minutes before any of us started talking again. The tension in the air between us could almost be cut with a knife.

I took a deep breath and sat down my mug of butterbeer.

"So Fred's going to stay with Angelina for the weekend?" I asked.

George nodded.

"Yeah, he is, so we'll have the place to ourselves."

As he said this a small blush could be seen on his cheeks and he looked down at his plate.

"Sounds good, maybe you could teach me a little bit about cooking tonight. I would like to learn." I said in hopes of making some of the tension go away.

George looked up at me and smiled.

"Sure Draco, that could be fun."

By now both of us were finished with our food so we sat there with our butterbeers ,talking about the shop and Fred for the next 20 minutes.

Then he had to head back to the shop.

"Well, see you tonight Draco." He said and gave me a quick hug before walking fast towards the shop.

Even though the lunch had been full of tension, it made me feel good. A little tension could only be a good sign.

I planned on making the most of tonight's cooking lesson and was really looking forward to a weekend with just George.

I made my way across the street towards the apartment and suddenly I spotted Ron and Hermione sitting at a table by the three broomsticks, holding hands and looking all lovestruck.

I sighed a little. They looked so happy together. I just hope that I too will find that kind of happiness some day, maybe even with George. At the thought of him I smiled to myself and walked faster towards the apartment.

I spent the afternoon cleaning the apartment with magic and flipping through the Daily Prophet, awaiting George arrival home.

I had even changed into better robes and fixed my hair up a little.

As I looked in the mirror, for a second I saw the resemblance I had with my father starring back at me and I felt a stab to my chest.

I hated that man and all that he stood for. I still could not believe how blind I had been for so long.

With a sigh I sat down in the sofa, putting my head in my hands.

It was difficult for me to be the person that I wanted to be, when so much reminded me of the person I once was, the person so many hated, who made others lives a living hell.

I was also glad that George at least had accepted the new me, and his parents. Merlin knows why I had hated the Weasley's for so long. Oh, that's right, that was all my fathers doing.

The Weasley's were nothing at all like I had been brought up to think. They were warm and loving and close.

My family had been nothing but cold and distant.

I had to shake all the bad thoughts out of me the second I heard George outside the door.

I stood up and walked over to the door to greet him.

As he stepped inside his face lit up in a smile as I came up to him.

"So, had a good afternoon at work?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah, it was ok. There was this one kid who knocked over the basket of fake wands, and he yelled when one of them turned into a snake. You know that one that crawls for 10 seconds before just being a rubber toy. It was really funny. I must say that was one of Fred's better ideas. Of course, I've had a few myself too."

I laughed as we went inside the kitchen to begin my lesson in cooking.


	12. Cooking and interuptions

A/N: Again I am so sorry for the delay in my updates. I am having somewhat of a hard time writing at the moment, but I am doing my best. I hope you like it and that you'll tell me anything you might want to comment on on the reviews.

Chapter 12

Soon we were getting busy in the kitchen. George let me be in charge of the spaghetti as he worked on the sauce. While he was working he told me about what he did and showed me different stuff about cooking.

My job wasn't hard, I just had to wait for the water to boil so I could put the spaghetti in.

For some reason I found cooking to be a lot like potion making.

George laughed as I said that and told me that I had a good point.

When the dinner was ready we both set the table. George even lit a candle in the middle of the table.

I could see that his hair looked really good in the candlelight. With a deep breath I sat down in front of him and gave him a small smile.

"So, I hope you enjoy this meal, and that you will remember how to do it in the future." He said and poured us some pumpkin juice.

"I am sure I will, if it is one thing I am good at it is potions, and seeing as this is not much different...really, I should be great at it!" I said with a smirk.

George made a face and I couldn't help but laugh.

This was starting out as a great night, I thought as I ate my food, talking about just about anything with George.

It was much more boring cleaning up after eating and cooking. I sighed as I put the dishes in the sink.

"Oh no ,Don't think you're getting out on the dishes Draco!" he said and hit my lightly with the kitchen towel.

I let out a small growl and took the towel from him, hitting him in return.

It wasn't long before I was helping out with the dishes, all the while splashing water at George, and him at me.

All in all, doing dishes maybe wasn't such a bore after all.

After that was done we relaxed in the sofa with two mugs of steaming hot butterbeer.

We sat there in silence for a while, it seemed like we were both thinking about what to say now. We both knew we had to deal with what happened at the Burrow, but neither of us seemed brave enough to start.

As it was, it was George who broke the silence after a few minutes of it.

"Draco, about what happened......I am not sorry for it. Infact, I liked it..." he said and blushed.

I looked at him and felt my heart flutter.

"I liked it too, more than you could ever imagine"

He looked up at me with a small smile.

"You mean that?"

I nodded.

"Yes I do. To tell you the truth, I've sort of had a thing for you ever since you were at Hogwarts." With these words I felt like I wanted to sink into the ground. I had not planned on saying this just yet. But somehow the words just came out of my mouth anyway.

George sat there in silence for a while, just looking at me with a puzzled face.

"So you are saying that you've known about being, you know, bisexual for that long.?" He asked while running his hand through his hair.

I swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I have. Didn't you ever wonder why you might have heard from Ron about how different I started to become in my 6th year? That is when I knew for sure and I got scared and kind of kept to myself. Didn't even have the energy to bully your brother and Potter anymore."

He looked at me and smiled with a nod.

"Yeah I remember Ron telling me that something was up with you. He thought you'd joined the death eaters and had to keep a low profile while in school." His eyebrow shot up at this and he winked at me.

I just shrugged. It figures that Ron would have thought that about me. Even I though that about myself up until 6th year when I started to think for myself instead of listening to my father.

"So George, how long have you known?" I asked and almost held my breath.

"I've known since I was 15.That's why I didn't have a date for the Yule ball that year. I didn't want to go with a girl since I knew of no one that I liked at the time, and I didn't have the guts to ask a guy and let everyone find out just like that. Fred knew of course, but he would never tell."

This felt good, knowing George had known about this for this long, surely he must be ver secure about himself.

I smirked at him.

"I can imagine the talk around school if that had come out in the open. George Weasley, boyhunter!" I laughed.

He laughed with me and we made a toast with our mugs of butterbeer.

"To liking both genders and for being utterly sexy!" George said and I winked at him saying:

"I'll drink to that!"

Just as we were about to refill our mugs, Arthur Weasley joined us with a pop in the living room.

"Sorry to just pop in like this, but I have some news for you Draco!" he said and went and sat down on a chair in front of us.

"It seems that your father has issued that you are to be found and killed on the spot. From what we at the order gather, your father is afraid that you might slip and tell us secrets of his and of the deatheaters since you know a few from hearing them around the house."

At these words I felt myself getting paler and paler. I did not like this. I knew my father was angry with me, but not to the point of wanting me killed. His only son.

Surely his time in Azkaban must have made him even harder and more evil than he was before, and that is saying something.

"What am I supposed to do now?!" I asked ,trying to sound steady in my voice and not show how scared I was in my face. From Arthur and George's looks, I failed at that.


	13. The meeting

Chapter 13 

Later that night we were all at The Burrow. The entire Weasley family was there, including Potter and a bunch of Aurors from the Order.

Apparently there was going to be a meeting to discuss what was to happen now. Mr Weasley told me that the first thing they were going to talk about was about my situation and as such I was allowed to attend. However I had to leave after that seeing as I was not a member of the Order and did not need to hear about the other business they had going on.

We were all seated around a long table in the kitchen. I sat in between Mr Weasley and George.

Every eye was on me and Mr Weasley now and it made me feel somewhat uneasy.

Mr Weasley looked at me and gave me a small smile before standing up to address everyone.

"As you know, young Mr Malfoy here has a death warrant on his head by none other than his very own father. We need to take steps in order for his protection"

The people around the table nodded. My eyes fell on Ron and Harry, who to my surprise actually looked worried.

As I let out a small sigh, I felt a hand rest lightly on my wrist. I looked down and noticed it was George's hand.

He gave me a smile , but let his hand stay on my wrist as everyone started talking and coming with suggestions as to how they were going to protect me.

It took almost 20 minutes before anything was settled, and all the while, George had his hand on me and kept on giving me small smiles of encouragement.

Finally it was settled that I would remain living with the twins, but with Aurors taking turns protecting the place, and me.

I was not to go out wandering on my own from now on. I would always have at least one Auror with me whenever I went outside.

With those words I was excused from the meeting.

The only one besides myself that was not allowed in the rest of the meeting was Ron's little sister and Harry's girlfriend, Ginny.

We sat in her room, she was on the bed, flipping through a book and I was on a chair by the window, looking out at the rainy night.

I liked the rain, as long as I was not out in it getting wet. It was calming to sit like this, looking out the window.

I sat there, thinking about George and it put a small smile on my face.

"Draco….are you ok?" a female voice asked.

I looked up and met the eyes of Ginny Weasley, who had put the book down and was now looking right at me.

I just shrugged a little.

"Yeah, I'm ok I guess."

I could see by the look on her face that I was not fooling her at all.

I was not ok. How would anyone really feel if their own father turned out to hate you so much he wanted you dead?

Sure I did not like my father in the least bit anymore, but I still didn't feel good about knowing that the man that gave me life despised me so much that he asked his followers to use the killing curse on me.

A few moments passed in silence before Ginny spoke again.

"Look Draco, I know we don't know each other really, and that we started out on the wrong foot in school. But I want you to know that if you ever need a friend to talk to, you've got one!"

These words startled me somewhat. Here was this girl, who had so much fire in her from what I had seen and heard in school. A girl who I had been mean to, a girl who's brother and boyfriend I had tormented for years, and here she was, offering her friendship to me.

She laughed a little at the look in my eyes.

"Yes, I am sincere about this Draco. You are not the person you once was, I can see that. All this stuff that is happening to you right now must be very painful for you. So do yourself a favour and talk about it whenever you are ready. If not with me, talk to George. I can tell you two have a bond."

I looked up at her with a puzzled face.

"You can tell that?"

She gave me a smile and nodded.

About 3 hours later, me and George were back at his place.

We had been taken there by 3 Aurors who were now stationed around the street and just outside in order to protect us, or rather me.

Fred were back with Angelina so we still had the place to ourselves. Not that it mattered much at the moment seeing as it was way past midnight and we were both very tired.

"Are you as tired as I am Draco?" he asked with a yawn.

I nodded.

"Yeah, it's been an eventful night."

He smiled at me and we stood there, just gazing into each others eyes for almost five minutes before I broke the contact.

"I guess I'll get some sleep now. Sleep well George, and thank you for the cooking lesson."

George walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Anytime, Draco. I had a nice time too. Hope you get a good night's sleep and I'll see you in the morning" with that he leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek.

I stood there for a long time after he had gone inside his bedroom, just savouring the moment, before I too went to bed.


	14. Cooking and Diagon Alley

Chapter 14 

The next morning we spent sitting in the living room, just sipping on butterbeer and talking.

It was really nice. The way George smiled at me made me almost forget what kind of situation I was in at the moment.

He went out into the kitchen to get some more to drink and when he came back, he did not sit down on the chair in front of my like before, he sat down just next to me on the sofa. So close that our legs touched.

Just that slight touch sent a fire burning on my skin and in my heart and I had to take a deep breath in order to control myself.

When I met his eyes I could see that he too felt something, his cheeks were slightly flushed and his eyes looked like they were on fire.

Just as I was about to clear my thought to say something, George leaned in and gently placed his lips on mine.

My mind went blank, but my body stayed in control. I felt myself kissing him back and my hands snaked around his neck and my fingers played a little with his hair.

George was the one to deepen the kiss. With his tongue he asked for access to my mouth and I gladly gave it to him.

The kissing grew hungrier and hungrier until we both were short of breath and had to pull away.

We sat there just breathing heavily and gazing into each others eyes for a few moments in silence before we spoke.

"uhm that was….." I began with a soft voice.

"Bloody brilliant!" George said and took my hand in his.

I smiled at him and nodded.

The rest of the day we spent inside, having another cooking lesson. This time was just as nuts as the last time, maybe even more so.

We even had a food fight, and started kissing with cream and chocolate all over our faces.

If someone would have said to me that I would one day find it very sexy to snog while having a food fight and being all covered in food, I would have called them idiots.

My, how times change.

The glow in my eyes could only be matched by the glow in George's eyes. I could tell he liked me as much as I liked him and it baffled me.

Here I was with the man I had fancied since school and never having believed in a million years I would ever have.

George smiled at me and put his arms around me holding me close.

"What are you thinking Draco?" he asked as he gave me a light kiss.

"It just amazes me that we are doing this, us. I never thought you would ever look at me the way you are right now. I meen, I am a Malfoy and you are a Weasley."

He just laughed at my insecurity.

"Draco, I liked the way you looked in school too, I would have snagged you way back then if you hadn't been such a prat at the time. You are not the same boy you were then. You are a man now, and you've come to terms with your past. I could tell the difference that day you came into the shop, by the way you looked at me."

I just stood there, looking at him and smiling. I knew he meant what he said.

It still scared me. Things had happened so fast, it was not many days ago that I came to their shop in pain.

Then again, sometimes good things just happen to you right out of the blue.

A few simple cleaning spells later we were both nice and clean and we could sit down and enjoy the meal that we had tried to cook.

The potatoes were ok, but the chicken was all burned and black. The chocolate cake for dessert we decided to save until later.

We grabbed our coats and went out to eat instead.

The Auror that was outside our door, here name was Tonks, she had to follow us at a distance to make sure we were safe,

We ended up at a small cafe that had the best burgers and fries in all of Diagon Alley.

After about half an hour of eating I ha to use the loo so I got up and went into the shop.

Tonks was still on the other side of the street so she did not follow me into the loo. Thank goodness.

What I did not see was that a small man walked inside just after me.

Just as I was about to go out again, the small man transformed in front of me to Vincent Crabbe.

I was startled and took a step back.

"Well hello there Draco. I see you're out to dinner with that Weasley twin scum!"

I felt a rage build up inside of me at the way he said those words and the way he looked at me.

"Get out of my way Crabbe. It is none of your business what I am doing with my time. So piss off!"

He just laughed at me, the same dry laugh I was used to hearing from my father and his death eater friends.

"Let me guess, you've joined the death eaters have you?! Don't you realise that you're so called leader is dead? Potter killed him if I am not mistaken." I said with as much venom in my voice as I could muster.

Crabbe just shrugged and took out his wand.

Before I had time to react he had cast a full body bind on me and I was laying on the floor, unable to move.

Just then I could hear screams coming from outside, and the door to the loo burst open.

Someone muttered a locomotor spell on me and I hovered in front of that someone, only seeing the blue sky above me, hearing the screams all around me.

After a few minutes the man stopped us and put a can of soda on my belly and places his own hands on it. Within seconds I felt I was being transported far away.

The can was a portkey.


	15. George

Chapter 15 

¤ In George's perspective ¤

I looked at Draco as he walked away from the table and smiled to myself.

Things were starting to look better and better for me. After a few horrible dates with a guy named David, Draco was a sweet relief. He was the boy I had been secretly lusting over in school, and here I was now, dating him finally.

Suddenly I heard a woman scream from across the street and before I knew it, there were death eaters everywhere and curses were being cast all over the street.

I took out my wand and stood up, ready to defend myself and the people around me.

Just as I was about to call out for Tonks, I saw a sight I did not want to see.

Draco was floating in mid-air, in front of a large man in a mask.

I felt like someone had soaked me with ice cold water.

What was happening?

I started to run after the man that had taken my boyfriend, but I lost them in the crowds on the streets.

With a sob, I sat down against a wall, putting my head in my hands.

Why was this happening, now when things were finally starting to look up for Draco and me.

I sat there sobbing for a few minutes until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"George, are you ok?" Tonks said with a worried tone in her voice.

I shook my head.

"No, they took Draco, and I could not save him. I tried, but I failed. I don't want him to die….."

I tear started falling down my cheek as I spoke those words.

What if the death eaters tortured him.

Tonks took me to the Burrow where everyone from the order had gathered for a meeting about the attack at Diagon Alley.

As soon as I stepped inside the house I was tackled by Fred.

"I am so sorry for what happened to Draco. I swear, I will do whatever I can to help you find him and save him!"

I just nodded and went and sat down with a sigh in the living room by the fireplace.

The rest of the night was just a blur to me. Everyone in the Order tried to comfort me, but they could not do it.

I would not be cheerful again until I had Draco by my side and the man who did this locked up in Azkaban.

I did not participate in the meeting at all due to how I felt. So I really did not know what steps they were going to take.

All I knew was that I had to try and find Draco, on my own, or with someone from the Order.

I could not just sit here and let them save him. He was my boyfriend, my first real boyfriend and the first man I could ever claim to have strong feelings for.

I know we had only really known each other for a week or so, but even back in school when I thought he was just a bully, there was something about him that attracted me. I knew deep down that there was more to Draco than met the eyes. Now I knew I had it right. The things we had shared this past week proved it. He had suffered a great deal during his life, in ways most people don't.

And now when he had finally let the man he was inside come forward, this had to happen to him.

I had to save him, to hold him in my arms and let him know what I felt about him, even though he might find me nuts for feeling what I am feeling.

There is such a thing as fate, and my fate is to be with him.

Tonks must have read my mind. Later that night she told me that the Order were going to send out Aurors to look for Draco and capture the death eaters.

Tonks offered me to go with her and I accepted in a heartbeat.

A few hours later we had apparated to at least 12 different locations without any luck.

I wasn't tired in the least bit. I was going on the strong energy I got from the anger I felt towards the death eaters and the urge to hold Draco in my arms.

We were now in a forest. Tonks had her wand out and looked around the trees, I followed her with my wand at the ready.

Suddenly we spotted a ring of death eaters at a clearing. We stayed hidden in the trees and tried to see who they were and what they were doing.

A man walked in the middle of the ring and dragged, to my horror, a pale and scared looking Draco behind him.

He through Draco in the dirt by his feet and laughed.

The others joined in and laughed coldly.

The man started to speak.

"The Dark Lord was killed by Potter and they thought it was over at that. They were sadly mistaken. All hail our new Dark Lord. Lord Malfoy!"

Mr Malfoy stepped into the ring, took of his mask and all the other death eaters did the same.

"Thank you Crabbe"

The large man that had taken Draco bowed to his Lord and took a step back to reveal Draco to him.

Draco looked up with a look of both horror and disdain in his eyes.

His father smirked that famous Malfoy smirk and grabbed a hold of his sons robe to make him stand up.

"The Order, and Potter will pay for what they did to our former master. They will now that the dark wizards are not to mess around with. We will make our mark on the world, starting by making sure my former son gets what he has coming to him for disobeying me."

Draco was once again thrown down on the ground and all the death eaters raced their wands.

The first to strike was his father.

CRUCIO!

Draco screamed in pain and I felt a rage I had never felt before start to boil up in me. I wanted to run out and try and save him, but Tonks held me back.

"No, we are only two and they are 8. We won't stand a chance, I'll send for the others, wait until they get here"

She did something with her wand and about 30 seconds later and 2 more Crucios on Draco, most of the Order had popped in among the trees.

Dracos screams echoed in the forest and within a few seconds the Order gave the signal to attack.

It was crazy, death eaters and Aurors casting spells and curses at each other left to right. I made my way in the midst of them and managed to cast the full body bind on one of them before I reached the spot where Draco was laying.

His face was pail and there were blood running down from his nose and from a cut in his left eyebrow.

His cheeks were wet from tears and his eyes were bloodshot.

He looked up at me and I could see a faint smile cross his lips.

I sat down next to him and placed his head in my lap.

"Draco, I am hear now, I'm going to get you out of here."

I said and raced my wand as I put my other arm around him.

With a pop I managed to dissaparate both him and me back to the Burrow.

We landed in the grass just outside the house.

I looked down and noticed that the robe Draco was wearing was drenched in blood.

I felt a panic rice within me as I realised the blood was his.

I removed the robe and noticed a stab wound in his back, from a large knife of some sort.

Draco shivered and he looked as pale as a ghost.

"Draco, what happened?" I said .

He looked up at me and said with a weak voice.

"It was Crabbed father, he stabbed me before he gave me to my father so that I would not have the strength to fight back." He shuddered again and coughed.

I noticed there was blood on his tongue and shuddered myself.

"We will fix you up Draco, don't worry. As soon as my mother gets back we will make sure you are ok. Then we'll go back to my flat and have a nice dinner, just the two of us."

As I said this I leaned in and gave him a few soft kisses as I let my hands stroke his hair and face.

Draco smiled a weak smile and a few tears drifted down his cheeks.

"George, I want you to know, that even though we haven't been together that long……I love you. In some way I guess I always loved you, even when I didn't really know you. These past few days have been the best of my life. You made me feel ok with being who I am,"

I started to cry at Draco's words and the fact that he was crying as well made me cry even more.

"I love you too Draco, so much. I don't care what people think, this is our destiny, you and me together. That is why it felt so right so fast. You make me feel whole."

I leaned in and we started kissing for real, with all the love and passion we both felt. I held him in my arms and he had his arms around me too. This was the most wonderful feeling in the world. I had the man I loved in my arms, our lips locked in a hungry passion.

After a while the kissing grew slower and slower, until Draco stopped kissing me.

I looked down at him and he looks too pale. I felt my heart sink.

He smiled at me with a weak smile.

"I love you George Weasley. Thank you….." he said in a small whisper.

I started to cry as the breath from his lips stopped.

"DRACO NO! Please…don't go. I'll save you!"

I started to breath into his mouth and I even tried a healing charm on his wound, but it did not heal, and the breath in his lungs did not come back.

I looked down at my love, pale and lifeless in my arms.

The tears started to stream down my face and the pain in my heart grew stronger.

I screamed and cried and held him tight in my arms. I don't know how long I was out there in my pain.

It took me a while to realise that my mother sat next to me with her arms around my shoulders. There were tears in her eyes.

"George, there is nothing you can do. The knife they used was full of dark magic, that is why you could not heal him. I understand your pain. But you have to let him go honey."

I knew my mother was right, but the pain was to hard to handle. I picked Draco up and

Carried him into the house and placed him on a blanket in front of the fireplace.

I spent the entire night laying beside him, holding him for one last time.

I knew I had to let him go, and say my farewell by giving him the funeral that honoured his life and the love I had for him.

I was going to go all out for him, make the world know who he was and how much I loved him.

But that all could wait until tomorrow. Right now, I just wanted to hold him, one last time.

The End 

A/N : This was the last chapter of my story. I hope you all liked it and that I didn't make you cry to much. I am a sucker for writing sad endings. Do let me know what you thought of the story and if you want me to write some new story.


End file.
